Subs from Reality
by Baby-Bowler and Girsgrl
Summary: **3nd Chapter up**Me, Girsgrl and Evil!Gohan take the poistion as subs when Gohan's teacher gets sick. Eedken likes popcorn.^_^
1. New subs and meet BOB!

B: i haven't seen a fic out there yet that has the autor as Gohan teacher G: But that just makes it hard cause then we cant steal ideas from ppl E: *rolls over in sleep*  
  
baby_bowler==Rei Ikari---Girgrl==Priss Yamasaki---Evil!Gohan==gohan from another universe but with the name Eedken.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 'Damnit! Late again' thought Gohan as raced to his homeroom.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Suzahara I-" Gohan stopped, "um who are you?". In front of him was a young girl who appeared to be about 14-15ish and bout 5'7. She had ruby hair tied in a thick plait that went down her back. She had deep teal eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, a silver tank top, black combat boots and a tight silver chain around her neck.  
  
"Hi im your sub", she replied,"My name is Rei Ikari. And i know all bout you Son Gohan, or as Vegeta would say...Kakarott brat no.1". She smirked at the look of horror on Gohans face."Now sit down." He sat at the back, next to Videl as usual.  
  
"Now, my friends should arriveing soon", the class looked at her as if to say 'what friends'. Just then another girl round 14-15 came bursting through the door. She had brown-red hair in 2 thick pony tails high on the sides of her head and tied up with red scruchies, bout 5'6 with chocolate coloured eyes, and olivine skin. She was wearing dark blue jeans, tight black and white tank top that said 'brat', combat boots and a silver locket round her neck. "Sorry im late" she said.  
  
"Your not late Priss, your fasionably late", said Rei.  
  
"Did Evil!Gohan ahhh..im mean Eeken get here yet?" asked Priss. 'Evil!Gohan?' thought Gohan.  
  
"He's meeting us there".  
  
"Excuse me Miss Ikari", said Erasa.  
  
"Please call me Rei".  
  
" Okay Rei, what do you by we're meeting him there, are you taking us somewhere?".  
  
"Its a surprise!", came the reply from Priss.  
  
"And who are you and aren't you a bit young to be teaching?", asked a guy who i shall refer to as.......BOB!  
  
"Well im an author, so i can do what i want cause this is in MY mind and the minds of all who read this", retorted Rei. "and ill prove it......later ^_^. Oh and she is Priss Yamasaki, my best friend". Bob looked sceptical. Gohan looked curious. And Videl looked like...um......just well Videl-ish.  
  
The class still looked confused.  
  
"Didn't you something along the lines of Evil!Gohan a lil while ago?" said Videl smugly.  
  
"No more talking", said Priss. just as a big wibbly wobbly swirly thing appeared on the wall.  
  
"Our ride is here, now EVERY BODY GO THROUGH IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Rei and Priss.  
  
"Yes ma'am", said half the class and jumped through along with the other half cept Gohan. Priss held up a Fry pan and Gohan jumped through. Priss and Rei followed. ______________________________________________________To be continued  
  
B: Really short i know... i suck so much  
  
G: just reveiw and we'll give you cyber....umm......  
  
B: PLUSHIES!!!!! of what ever character you like! | | | |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ the button is your friend and it wants you to click it. 


	2. Universe 674 and Eedken kills Sharpie

Mr/Ms/Mrs No name, here is you're Mirari Trunks plushie. *hands no name plushie*  
  
Nene Akagi= Nene-chan, Thorn and Hex's muse. Linna Stingray= Thorn. Sylia Stingray= Hex.  
  
Chapter 2: FALLING  
  
They had been falling through the W.W.S.T (wibbly wobbly swirly thing) for a while now.  
  
"How long have we been falling?", asked/yelled a girl who, in honor of our friend, shall be called Heidi.  
  
"Ask someone witha watch you dummkopf![1]" yelled Priss, looking up from her Gameslave2, she was play 'Revenge Of The Of the Return of the Vampire Piggys Revenge'.  
  
"Um..miss..where are we going?", asked Gohan nervously, while under Videls evil eye.  
  
"Dimension number 674", replied Rei while playing with her hair."That's where you shall meet our friends".  
  
Just then a light appeared below them, and they felll through, and landed on an patch of grass.  
  
"Hi!!!", screamed a grl bout 6'0, with light brown hair and red eyes, wearing a tight white shirt and baggy black pants and white joggers. "What took ya so long long?".  
  
"Hi Nene", said Priss. Then a something exploded a 175 yards away. Some of the students jumped back in fright.  
  
"ooooo...Eedken made the popcorn machine blow up again", said Rei as it rained popcorn.  
  
"POPCORN!!!!!", yelled Gohan, and ran around trying to catch as much as he could.  
  
"Get away from MY popcorn", screamed Eedken, who was wearing black leather pants, boots, jacket with blue flames on it, wrist guard/glove things and a black top, as he spotted Gohan eating his popcorn.  
  
"OMG!!TWO GOHANS", srceamed Erasa, and she fainted.  
  
"Looks like nerd-boy has a clone, look he's trying to be cool", teased Sharpener.  
  
"What did you call me?", asked Eedken walking up to Sharpener, his eye twitching.  
  
"Nerd-Boy!!".  
  
"Hope you enjoy Hell as much as i did", said Eedken, and punched him straight through the gut. Lotsa ppl fainted. Eedken smirked. Nene, Priss and Rei were eating popcorn, clearly enjoying the scene in front of them, and holding up a banner that said 'GO EEDKEN!!'.  
  
"Thank you my adoring fans", said Eedken, bowing.  
  
"Alright, who are you and why do you look like Gohan?" questioned Devil ah i mean Videl.  
  
"I am him from an alternate universe", he replied, pointing at Gohan. "Those two got me outta Eternal Hell", he pointed to Priss and Rei. "And in my universe, you're the bitch queen who made me go inasne, and it was so much fun ripping your heart out". Videl looked scared. Heidi was smiling.  
  
"Linna, Sylia", called Nene, to two girls, one with black hair purpleish eyes and green lips, and wearing black high heeled boots, and a black skirt and jacket and a majenta tank top. And the other one with a red sleeveless top with a shoelace like tie that tied one side of the shirt to the other across the front, black skirt and red boots, she had extremely pale blue hair, almost white and pale blue eyes and dark blue lips. Both were very pale and had the same shaped body, face and hair..  
  
"What?", they both said in usion with identical voices.  
  
"Eedken's on a killin spree!", said Rei. The classes eyes widened. Bob screamed and ran away and the rest followed suit cept Gohan.  
  
"WooHoo", said Sylia, the one with the blue hair and pulled out a rocket laucher and went after the class and her sis followed, witha machine gun.  
  
"AWWWWWWWW", groaned Eedken. "Oh well, wanna fight?", he asked our beloved Gohan.  
  
"Um..OK", he got in to a fighting stance along with Eedken, and he noticed Eedken had a stance alot like Vegeta's. 'Hmmm..thats weird', thought Gohan and tried to throw a punch at Eedken but he dodged it.  
  
(now use you're imagination for a fighting scene, but remember, Eedken is ALOT stonger that Gohan.) __________________________________________________________________________  
  
B:Like it? this is the fastest ive ever updated!!!!Im so proud!!!  
  
E: I like it..  
  
B: Thank you  
  
G: This has been a Baby_Bowler production, copyright 2002, made in Australia.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| | | \/ Reveiw Button: I am your fwend...I am your fwend...I am your fwend... 


	3. You got the looks?

Notes:  
  
This is how everybody looks in this fic:  
  
Eedken a.k.a Evil!Gohan:  
  
Age: 18  
  
Height: 7'5  
  
Hair: Like normal Gohans but spikier  
  
Eyes: Deep dark  
  
Skin: sorta darkish  
  
Clothes: black leather pants, boots and jacket with blue flames on it. Leather and metal wrist guards and a black top.  
  
Persona: evily insane, popcorn obsessed, loves fighting. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Rei Ikari a.k.a. baby-bowler:  
  
Age: 14 3/4  
  
Height: 5'7  
  
Hair: ruby hair in a thick plait tied with silver bands.  
  
Eyes: deep teal with yellow specks  
  
Clothes: black cargo pants, silver tank top, black combat boots and tight silver chain around neck.  
  
Persona: weird authoress, is obsessed with big wibbly wobbly swirly things. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Priss Yamasaki a.k.a Girsgrl:  
  
Age: 14 1/2  
  
Height: 5'7  
  
Hair: brown red, in 2 thick pony tails high on her head in red scrunchies.  
  
Eyes: chocolate  
  
Skin: olivine  
  
Clothes: dark blue jeans, tight black top with 'brat' in white letters, combat boots and silver locket.  
  
Persona: fun lovin, loves games, weird beta reader. (B:and a crap 1 at that..G: Hey!) ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
BOB! a.k.a. random guy:  
  
Bob from 'Becker', but 17. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Heidi:  
  
Videl with golden hair and green eyes.18 1/2. in a black dress. (yes, our friend Heidi looks like this, she sometimes scares us) ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Sylia Stingray a.k.a Hex  
  
Age: 15  
  
Height: 5'7  
  
Hair: VERY pale blue almost white and down past shoulders.  
  
Eyes: sky blue  
  
Skin: pale and dark blue lips.  
  
Clothes: red sleeveless top with a purple, shoe lace style tie a the front to tie 1 side of the shirt to the other. Black skirt with slits up the side a red boots.  
  
Persona: quietly mad and likes chasing ppl. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Linna Stingray a.k.a Thorn  
  
Age: 15  
  
Height: 5'7  
  
Hair: black, past shoulders  
  
Eyes: purpleish  
  
Skin: pale, green lips.  
  
Clothes: high heeled black boots, and a black skirt with slits up the sides, black jacket around her waist and a majenta tank top that says 'death's wife' on the back.  
  
Persona: just like her sis. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Nene Akagi a.k.a Nene-chan:  
  
Age: 15  
  
Height: 5'9  
  
Hair: light brown chin length.  
  
Eyes: Deep red  
  
Skin: normal  
  
Clothes: tight whit shirt that says, on the back 'Nene' then below it '21' , baggy black pants, white joggers and silver charm bracelet.  
  
Persona: lil bit hyper and sorta tomboyish. likes watching ppl get killed, maimed, tortured etc. like the rest of us. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________  
  
B; I am now excepting characters from you ppl.  
  
G; oh and before we forget *hands cory chibi Bulma plushie*  
  
Reveiw Button: I AM NOT EVIL!!!!!  
  
E: *kills button* we forgot to mention that dummkopf is German for 'wood head'.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| \/ Press me! Push me! Just dont kill me! 


End file.
